A Heated Talk and Zoe's Folly
by Southern Lady SE
Summary: This takes place in season one after Zoe has started to feel her new fem-phenom investigative reporter and folly at thinking she is in control. Claire comes into Zoe's life and they begin a mother daughter style relationship. Claire as the surrogate mother and Zoe as the daughter. Rated T. A good spanking ahead. Non sexual: Comments welcomed and appreciated.


**Zoe's Folly**

**Disclaimer: House Of Cards is favorite Netflix show and as all fans eagerly await the third season on the 25****th**** I felt compelled to honor this great show.**

**I lime many of you can't wait!**

**House of Cards and its characters are not owned by me and this is a satire skit of the show set in volatile season one. Rated T.**

Chapter One:

Zoe has been called to a restaurant where Congressman Francis Underwood and his wife, Claire were sitting with a view of the Washington Monument off the terrace. As the new Capitol beat fem-phenom sat down Claire wanted to in secret beat her. Francis had pulled some strings and true to form offered his wife a red carpet outing no tourist could attend. Not a problem for Congressman Underwood. He could and did arrange a unique adventure which Claire had specifically tailored for a talk with Zoe.

Lost in her own little world, her cheeks turned red with a blush. While under the tablecloth Francis pinched Zoe's upper thigh. The young pretty reporter suppressed and "ouch" reaction as she squirmed on the seat against her soft dress and silk panties covering her bottom. A sudden charge went through her center as she reminded herself the fine panties had been pilfered she was wearing against her bare butt right in front of the woman who had also worn them.

"Miss Barnes where we come from in the south it is very rude not to answer when spoken too like an inconsiderate teenage girl." Francis said.

Zoe was taken aback sat up straight as she looked over at the congressman's wife. Claire ironically was wearing one of the fine dresses she had worn in the congressman's bedroom. She fondly remembered her cherished time alone with Francis Underwood. Claire had gone to New York City for an artist acquisition for the charity she headed in Washington, D.C.

Power was a heady aphrodisiac, but Zoe was inexperienced in its nuances. The young reporter had gotten the scoop, but could she be in over her head!

Over the horizon the sun set with a dusky pink hue shading the monument and looking like a tall male appendage. Zoe had to smile as she thought about her secret liaisons which had led to sexual tryst with one of the most powerful men presiding in the corridors of Congress.

"Zoe my wife has asked you accompany her to the top of the Washington Monument."

"I thought the Washington Monument was closed for renovations." Zoe quizzically said.

"My sweet one it is, but thanks to my wife's conservatory pact donation you and Claire will have the top of the Washington Monument to yourself tonight.

Francis there is one snag I became aware of this morning the elevator to the top will be very slow on auxiliary power close to eight minutes instead of the usual four minutes. Plus, of interest to Claire was that during renovations there was no close CCTV. Dutifully a dedicated park ranger agreed to stay at the top and make sure they arrived safely.

"It certainly beats walking up the eight hundred or, so steps," Francis said.

"But, the exercise would be beneficial, eighteen steps per floor for 577 feet. However, I suppose the elevator will be cozy with just the two of us aboard. Claire reassured Zoe.

That sounds fine to me!" Zoe added.

There was a fire in the hole, but Zoe was clueless.

Besides being pretty the young rising reporter had been the benefactor of career had taken off like a shooting star could not believe how she and her congressional lover had snowed his wife. For her part she had sold her role as the conduit to the political leaker that shook the halls of Congress. She did this all with a bright smile in front of the Washington power couple.

Zoe felt she was in the *****catbird seat!*****

"We need to have a talk." Claire said with a new resolute tone in her cultured southern voice.

"Indeed you can. I will leave you ladies to your tea and big adventure."

"Take good care of Zoe,"

"What do mean Francis, be careful?"

"Be careful on the monument site?"

"Oh, I see." Zoe said, but something felt wrong. Involuntarily her butt cheeks puckered up against her silk panty seat.

"We will be fine, right missy?"

Zoe started to correct her, but a sudden queasiness in her tummy made her wary. Something was eerie about this whole trip.

Your offer is quite generous ma'am, but perhaps I should skip.

"Nonsense," Francis said in a tone that brooked no retort. Zoe recognized his steely stare. There was an effect in the twilight sky as they finished their dinner. Simply stated he made her butt squirm in her seat. Perhaps she was not in the catbird seat after all.

The car took Claire and Zoe over to the Washington Monument and the dodged the yellow caution tape and entered the monument's elevator for the slow descent.

To Be Continued:

**Author's note:**

Activity and participation are the sparks that ignites the creativity and the time it takes to add a new chapter in an already busy day. Thank you to all who read and especially those who take the time to make a comment.


End file.
